


You're My What?!

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Soulmate Mando AU
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, din - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	You're My What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, fighting, violence
> 
> Fem!reader
> 
> Requests are open

Running as fast as you can, you turn down an alleyway, knocking over some person who was in your way. There was no blaster fire, so you guess that’s a plus. Turning into another alley, you see a flash of metal causing you to duck under an arm as it comes hurtling to your face. As his fist narrowly misses you, you reach up and grab the arm, twisting it as you pull his arm back and using the leverage to smash his head into the wall. The Mandalorian may be wearing a helmet, but you know if you hit his helmet hard enough it will leave him slightly dazed, giving you a small advantage. Grabbing one of the old ropes strewn across the alley, you’re able to wrap it under the Mandalorians helmet and pull it tightly against his throat. He starts punching at you, trying to land a hit wherever he can, then suddenly stands up using his body weight to slam you against the wall causing you to loosen your grip. Pulling you over his shoulder and throwing you to the ground, the wind is knocked out of your chest. He pulls his blaster on you but you roll away, kicking him in the knee and collapsing him to the ground.

You didn’t mean to steal from the Mando, in fact, you stole from someone else, who happened to steal those credits from him, but your stubbornness won’t let you surrender to him and you have the urge to keep fighting. Jumping up as he goes down, you reach for his wrist again, unbeknownst to you, his sleeve had slid up just enough to expose skin. When your flesh comes in contact with his, jolts of electricity flow through your body and it feels like things just fall into place.

_Soulmate_

The two of you freeze and stare at each other. Although you can’t actually see his eyes, you know you're gazing into them and it feels as though they’re burning their way through your soul. His body seems to sag and relaxes a bit and his defensive stance collapses. Slowly he reaches towards your face snapping you out of whatever trance you’re in.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, his voice a mix of awe and shock.

Letting his arm go, you stand straight taking his credits off your belt and tossing them to him.

“Here’s your credits…I have to go.” You run as fast as you can back to your ship, hearing him stumble behind you as he tries to shake off his daze.

You’re terrified at the prospect of a soulmate, you have no idea why, but right now all you want to do is flee, get as far away from here as possible. Entering your ship, you immediately take off, not even waiting for the door to close or the engines to warm up properly. As you fly off, you see the Mandalorian running from where you left him, watching as your ship keeps flying higher and higher until you disappear in the clouds. You can’t wrap your head around the fact that you feel the need to escape, never before had you run from something, but your fight or flight instincts seem to get confused around him.

**_Six months later_ **

You found yourself sitting in a cantina on a little nowhere planet on the outer rim, playing a high stakes game of sabacc. You make your money doing mainly protection jobs, unofficial bounty hunting, and mechanic repairs around similar planets. While your bounty hunting doesn’t typically pay guild prices, you’ve found some high paying jobs because they needed to be done on the down-low with great efficiency. Every once in a while you find yourself up against a guild member, but you don’t need to respect their code of not stealing each other’s bounty, so you come away clean in those cases.

You can’t get your mind off the Mandalorian you ran away from. Every night you dream of him, how his skin felt against yours, his voice, the powerful presence he has, and how you almost regret running from him.

As the person in front of you throws his cards down you laugh aloud, wiping the smug smirk off his face.

“Idiot’s array motherfucker, pay up,” you yell, laughing cheerily at the giant pot you just won, 10,000 credits thanks to the others who dropped out.

“You cheated!” He yells back, getting to his feet as you load the credits into your bag.

“No, I’m just that good at bluffing,” you reply standing, watching as his hand inches closer to his gun, “I’d think a little more before you pull that blaster, I’m a quick shot.”

“BITCH!” he yells as his blaster comes out of the holster.

However, before he can aim at you, you’ve pulled yours and shoot him, causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes. Grabbing the rest of your things, you walk out of the cantina and towards your ship. You planned to leave tonight to look for more work, but something stops you and tells you to head towards the far side of the hanger. Trying to continue, the thoughts just get stronger and stronger until you give in. It takes you almost 20 minutes before you reach the other side, as you get closer to the door, you hear the familiar grunts of fighting coming from inside.

Carefully opening the door, you’re greeted by a familiar figure in front of you being attacked by multiple men, all much bigger than he is. The Mandalorian doesn’t have an opportunity to grab his weapon when one Trandoshan begins pummeling the Mandalorian, meanwhile, a Zabrak approaches him from behind and grabs the base of his helmet in an attempt to remove to. Mando spins and catches the Zabrak’s wrist, preventing him from pulling it up, while trying to break his grip. This leaves him wide open to the Trandoshan who brings him to his knees.

Without thinking, you take cover behind a crate and pull out your blaster, putting a hole through the Trandoshan’s head before firing on some of the remaining humans. This distracts the Zabrak enough for Mando to use the fire from his bracer, burning the Zabrak. As soon as the Zabrak jumps back and let’s go, you shoot at him the same time as the Mandalorian killing him and watching him drop before Mando finishes off the rest of the group.

“Who’s there?” Mando yells while panting on his knees and struggling to stand.

Taking a deep sigh you slowly reveal yourself, blaster put away and hands up to show you won’t threaten him. You’re certain this is your Mandalorian. ‘ _My Mandalorian? Where’d that thought come from?_ ’ you think, keeping your eyes glued to his. As you step closer, he lowers his blaster and his whole body begins to sag.

“It’s just me…surprise,” you reply not stopping your approach.

He doesn’t respond as he looks at you and it makes you slightly nervous until he collapses to the ground with a grunt, not moving besides the rapid breathes he’s taking. Rushing over, you try to examine him as closely as possible, but with that much armor and clothing, it’s difficult to do. Deciding to check around the base of his neck where he was hit by the Trandoshan, you find some blood soaking the cloth. Spotting a similar ship that was on the planet you first met the Mandalorian on, you begin dragging him to the ship, which was an arduous affair considering he weighed a million pounds with all his armor on.

Finally getting him up the ramp of what you believe is his ship, you collapse onto the ground panting and covered in sweat thanks to the exertion of dragging him. It didn’t take long to recover and you carefully lay him on his side, tearing the fabric away from his neck to exposed a small cut, but an extremely large bruise. Looking through the storage closets trying to find bacta or some kind of medical kit, you aren’t aware of the movement behind you, not until you find a medkit under the bedroom cabin. Grabbing the kit and spinning around before you stand up, you're greeted by two large legs almost touching your face. Slowly you stand up taking a deep breath before looking at the Mandalorians visor.

“I’m sorry,” you say immediately, holding the kit in front of you like some kind of shield.

“For saving me?” He asks.

“For running…the first time…when I found out who you were.”

“Why did you run?” He asks carefully sitting on the floor, holding the back of his neck.

“I was scared,” you answer pulling the bacta out and brushing his hand aside so you can apply it.

“I would never hurt you.”

“I feel like I know that, but, I was…panicked, everything was about to change because I found you and it…freaked me out. I don’t know if it makes sense.”

“It does…but it was even scarier thinking I’d never see you again,” he says taking your hand in his. “I was tracking you all over, but it seemed like I was one step behind you.”

“I was leaving tonight.”

“My engine broke down, I was going to skip this planet and move one or two ahead, hoping to get in front of you, but then I had no choice but to stop.”

“Fate, she can be unpredictable and relentless.” You look at your hand that is currently entwined with Mando’s and squeeze it harder, “I’m glad you found me, I regretted running.”

“Why didn’t you look for me?”

“Cause I don’t know how many Mandalorians there are out there and I can’t really go around saying ‘have you seen a Mando anywhere.’ Besides…I left, I don’t deserve to come crawling back.”

“I don’t care that you left, I want you, i-if you want me.”

Looking away from him, you close your eyes and take a deep breath before turning back to him.

“I can’t say right now that I love you, I mean we’ve known each other for what a total of five minutes and three of those we were fighting or you were unconscious. However, I can say I would love to give this a real chance.”

He quickly raises his arms and pushes buttons on the bracer, shutting the door before reaching for his cape and tearing some fabric from it. Turning back to you, he looks from the fabric to you, holding it up.

“Can I…please blindfold you?” He asks nervously, his hands flexing around the fabric as he awaits your answer.

“You’re not going to kill me are you?”

“NO! Absolutely not!”

“Fine, then blindfold away.”

Turning around you feel the fabric wrapping around your face, covering your eyes as he ties it in the back.

“Please don’t take that off before I tell you.” He pleads with you, sounding scared.

“I promise I won’t.”

Gently Mando turns you back to him, caressing your face when you finally come face to face, or so you assume. However, when he touches you, you can feel the skin of his fingers instead of the leather gloves. Trails of electricity follow his touch as your body heats up with need and want. Mando removes his hands and you hear something clunk onto the floor before his hands return, one of your face, the other on your hip.

“My name is Din Djarin,” Mando, no Din, says, as you feel the heat of his breath fan over your face.

“I’m Y/n Y/l/n.”

Din’s lips gently cover yours; almost like he’s scared you may run away. When you push against him harder and more earnestly, Din wraps his arms around you, one on your back the other on the back of your neck as he pulls you into his lap, kissing you harder with every passing second. What feels like an eternity but is only a few moments, have you panting as you pull away from him, resting your forehead against his.

“I think I can get used to this,” you smirk at him.

“Good,” he replies kissing you again with just as much fervor as before.

**_*Three months later*_ **

You’re currently lying in the bed with Din, who’s stripped down to his boxers, cuddling your body to his. Wearing a night mask to he can sleep with his helmet off, you rest your hand on his chest, thinking about how he confessed his love to you a month ago when you walked away after a fight. You weren’t walking away, just cooling off while you looked for food and spare parts, but he was so worried that he held you tight and confessed everything he felt, ending with an “I love you more than anything in this universe!”

Running your hand over Din’s chest you check if he’s awake yet.

“Din?” You ask getting a small ‘hmm’ in return. “I love you, more than anything in the universe and I truly mean that.”

Snuggling back against him you begin to drift off to sleep, unaware of the huge smile on Din’s face as he kisses your head and pulls you closer.


End file.
